


I Loved You in That Moment

by desireuphoria



Series: Klance Trope Month 2020 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Klance Trope Month 2020, M/M, Poetry, Post-Canon, Reflection, Rivals to Lovers, but it's just the time frame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desireuphoria/pseuds/desireuphoria
Summary: Day 2: Rivals to LoversLance reflects on his and Keith's rivalry and how their relationship came to be.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klance Trope Month 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728319
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	I Loved You in That Moment

**Author's Note:**

> The second day of Klance Trope Month! Prompts can be found here: https://twitter.com/monthlyklance/status/1252721146631319552

#### I Loved You in That Moment

It's hard to imagine a time  
When we were not in love.  
Like when we first met  
Or even before that.  
But maybe as I watched  
Your scores climb,  
Your rank far above mine,  
I had already loved you yet.

When my eyes first found you,  
I found myself surprised.  
'Who is this guy?  
Do you see how he flies?  
I despise it.'

I wanted to rise  
The way you always do  
But no matter how hard  
I tried,  
I was always three  
Steps behind  
The guy with the mullet  
Who managed to sell it  
Like no one ever could.

I think back then,  
I confused attraction  
For dissatisfaction  
And took action to form  
A rivalry that never was.

Until we found Shiro,  
I had thought that you  
Knew me, that you were  
Trying to beat me, that you were  
Vying with me for the top.

But then you dropped  
And I took your spot.  
I pretended it was a victory  
But in reality, I knew  
That this "rivalry" was history,  
And that "victory"  
Was worth nothing  
Because my place  
Was not earned rightfully.

When I met you,  
You had no clue  
Who I was.  
After all those years  
Striving to outdo you,  
You arrived to prove  
I’d devised a one-sided strife.

One minute, I detested you  
For all you could do  
That I could not.  
The next, I was expected  
To join a family  
I’d likely disappoint.

Five humans deemed paladins,  
Visiting assorted planets in space  
(It still feels like a dream).  
We were to pretend to be fighters,  
To grow to be the saviours,  
The defenders, of the universe.  
To survive the battles and win  
This war well-worn  
Before we were born.

Forced to be a team,  
It seems, drew us closer,  
As a whole and on our own.  
For so long I was blind  
To the way, every day,  
We argued less and  
Confided more.  
We ended up friends,  
Unintendedly,  
Before we saw the start  
Of our dependency.

It wasn’t until after the war  
That we saw what we were,  
That what we felt was more  
Than what just friends do.  
There was no confession,  
Simply understanding,  
Acknowledging what  
We’d been ignoring since  
Long before our first meeting.

I realized  
I loved you in that moment,  
As I always had.  
But this time,  
You saw it too.


End file.
